Prefect Rounds
by severus-is-innocent
Summary: Remus discovers that he's not always left behind and there is always someone waiting to accept him regardless of what he is while patrolling Hogwarts' halls with a Slytherin. Set from the time before Harry Potter. RLOCSS triangle. post DH.


Prefect Rounds

"Prefect rounds, mate?" asked James Potter as Remus stood from the couch of the common room.

"Yeah, got to go." Remus waved a hand at his friends as he stepped out the portrait. "Got to patrol half the castle."

"Wait! Who's going to be with you?" Sirius hurriedly asked. "Will it be that Priestley Ravenclaw again?" cooed Sirius.

"No, it's Harvey from now on."

"No way! Not that Slytherin weirdo! She's good enough to be the female version of Snape!"

"Chill out, mate. At least she's bearable than Snivellus," said James.

"Oh no… oh no… oh no…" Sirius said, wide-eyed, and head shaking.

"What?" James asked.

"You don't fancy _her_ do you? It's worse than saying you fancy the Giant Squid!"

"What? NO!" James gaped at his friends while Peter snickered with the laughing Sirius. "I'm… I'm just… saying she's not as cheeky as him and doesn't hang around with those Slytherin sluts. Too bad Remus' the one who gets to _spend_ the night with her. Beware, mate."

"No need! Have you forgotten he's a marauder," said Sirius.

"Right," Remus rolled his eyes. "Got to go. Hate to be late," stepping out of the portrait.

They walked silently around the corridors with the air of awkwardness around them. The sound of their footsteps is all that can be heard.

The other broke the silence.

"I know you're a werewolf."

He stopped abruptly. "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said," his voice was harsh.

"Oh." Her face still showed no emotion.

"What do you want?" he knew what was coming.

"Nothing." She was passive and composed even under Remus' glare. "But if you think I would ask you for something in exchange for keeping your secret, there's no need," she added. "I won't tell anyone." She turned her back and started to walk again.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked at him, while he stared at her.

"What?" she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "You know, I'm not used to people staring at me like that, let alone a Gryffindor."

"Why?"

She sighed.

"Because if they knew, they would mock you because of your lycanthropy. Not only that, others would tell their parents which will most probably crowd the Ministry, if not the school, with protests of why you were accepted here. They will start to remove their children from school. Or, they Ministry would force Hogwarts to expel you because you're a danger to the students. You won't be able to finish school and get a good job afterwards, and there's nothing the Headmaster, your friends, nor I can do about it, that's why," she finished panting.

"You?" he asked.

"Is there nothing you can say but ask? And yes, me."

"I want answers, that's why I'm asking. And when did Slytherins started to care for Gryffindors?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't know. It's just… it's unfair for you to be expelled. Look at you. You're smart, kind, some, er, girls fancy you, and you're not like your lot." He looked at her, confused.

"In addition to that, since you came here, not one of us has been made into your dinner," she continued. "Besides, I'm not counted as one of the Slytherins, so it would make no difference if I defend you or not."

Silence hung in the air for a while.

"People also noticed you disappearing every month. We had our theories even though your lot says you're ill," Harvey continued. "I just confirmed mine when I saw you transform near the lake the other month. There were human voices near you saying they couldn't make it to Hogsmeade, but all I saw after that were a dog, a stag, and a… rodent? Yeah, I think that was a rodent. They seem to keep you company."

"It was a rat." It was obvious she didn't know his friends were animagus. "What were you doing near the lake?"

She looked baffled and turned around, walking briskly. When Remus caught her arm, he saw her eyes with the tears, threatening to fall.

"What the—have I said something wrong? Was it my correction about the rodent? Was it—ok, now I'm confused!" She was laughing at him now.

"No, it's not your fault." She heard him sigh at her answer.

"What is it then? Why did you start to run?"

She swallowed a lump at her throat. "Come on," Remus prompted.

"It's Black. No not Narcissa. She's beautiful but she's a bit daft sometimes. Bellatrix." Her voice shook as she said her name. "She's crazy! When she's in to one of her tantrums, she would look for me and beat me till there's nothing left for me to be beaten." Tears of pain were already streaming down her face.

Remus didn't know what to do. He was outraged by the brutality she suffered. Oh, why didn't he bring a hankerchief! How should he comfort her? Should he hug her? Hold her close and whisper comforting words to her ear? Should he tell the headmaster?

"Why didn't you tell anybody? Get help to Slughorn or the Headmaster? You're a prefect! Surely you could have done something?" he asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Since when did Gryffindors started to care about the welfare of Slytherins?" she asked sarcastically. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"I'm just a nobody," hopelessness was evident in her voice. "It's my word against hers."

"And here I thought you purebloods only torment muggleborns,"Remus said.

"I'm muggleborn," she told him with pride. "I don't even understand why the hat put me in that house."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Lupin," she said with a slight smile.

"It's Remus, Harvey."

"It's Hilary, Remus," she said beaming at him.

They walked with a closer distance between them.

"Does this mean we're now friends?" Hilary asked.

"What do you think? I think, we violated the Gryffindor-Slytherin tradition about making friends." At this they both laughed.

"So…er, you're muggleborn," Remus started awkwardly.

"Yes, I am." This time, there was no pride in her voice. That didn't go unnoticed by Remus.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that I'm afraid Severus will treat me like the others do."

"Snape? What has he got to do with this?"

"He's friends with Evans right?"

"I don't think so. After what he said to her yesterday, I don't think Lily will ever speak to him again," he said this with resentment.

"Apart from Evans, he never called me with the 'M' word. In fact, if he's around he would stand between me and Black even though we don't talk to each other," admiration shone in her voice. "But after what happened yesterday, I'm scared that things would be harder for me. That's why as much as possible, I would stay out of the Slytherin common room."

"Snape's civil to you?" _Unbelievable!_

"When he came from the common room, his eyes were bloodshot but he tried to keep his façade. He looked at me and scowled but I can see the hurt in his eyes and the regret for what he did… I don't know what to do anymore."

"I don't know what to say…" he said, baffled.

"Say you'll never speak to another living soul about our whole conversation tonight."

This was too much. She actually knew about his lycanthropy but did not tell anybody like the typical Slytherin. He knew Bellatrix was insane but he didn't expect she would be outrageously cracked! He thought of Sirius. No… Sirius is a wild zany, but he's not like Bellatrix. He shuddered at the thought that being crazy runs in the Black family. And he didn't know Snape was so devastated about what happened yesterday. He knew he's friends with Lily and he told Mary he would sleep outside the portrait if Lily didn't come out last night, but he didn't think he would take it so badly. After all, he calls everyone with Lily's birth, a mudblood. And he was actually civil to a muggleborn!

After a few moments, they could hear voices.

"Who could be so dense to be wandering at the corridors after curfew knowing that with there are someone patrolling the corridors?" asked the annoyed Hilary.

"Probably some daft Slytherin," answered Remus.

"Maybe some rule-breaker Gryffindor," Hilary retorted, then they laughed softly, following the source of the voices.

As they got nearer, they could make out of the conversation held between the two at an empty classroom.

"But you kissed Lupin!" said a female voice.

"I know and I regret doing so," at this, Remus knew it was the Priestley girl she kissed the other night. "I don't like him. He's just… he's weird."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know… I want to make excuses that I like him but I don't." she paused at this. "I like Sirius."

Hilary looked at Remus who was crestfallen.

"But they're friends!" the other justified.

"He's a werewolf! I know he is! Why does he keep disappearing every month? Every full moon?"

"What if he's not? I mean, he hasn't hurt anybody, right?"

"Perhaps, I'll just use him to get to Sirius, then ditch him."

"He's not a werewolf!" Hilary exclaimed which startled Remus. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for each of you for staying out after curfew!" Hilary said.

"What! I'm a Prefect!" said Priestley.

"You don't have duties tonight," Hilary retorted. "And another twenty points for accusing someone he's not without proof," she added.

"What, Harvey? You fancy Lupin?" Priestley asked indignantly.

"And what if I did?" Remus was frozen on the spot and stared at Hilary's back.

The girls laughed at her but she maintained her composure.

"So you think that by defending him, he's going to like you?" she asked mockingly. "Poor you. Dream on Slytherin! Gryffindors don't go for weirdos like you!"

"I don't care, Priestley. At least I'm not gonna go ditch him over his best friend. I'm not going down to your level," she retorted.

"Why you…" she advanced, while her friend tried to hold her.

"Don't, Jena. Ignore her. I bet Lupin even ditched her to their duties tonight," her friend added.

"Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw for insulting a prefect!" Remus exclaimed.

"Remus! Thank goodness you're here!" Priestley exclaimed, putting her arms around Remus' neck. "This Harvey girl is harassing us and she said she's going to take you away from me."

Remus removed her from her grasp and pushed her away.

"You disgust me, Priestley," he spat her name.

"What's wrong, Remus?" she asked, trying to sound hurt. Hilary just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. It's just that I heard everything I needed to hear."

The two stood motionless on the spot.

"Now you two," he said through gritted teeth. "Get out of my sight and go to bed before I give you detentions!" He pointed at Priestley. "Don't you dare to talk to me again."

"Remus—", she pleaded.

"OUT!" They jumped and scrambled on their way to the door, the other whimpering.

The two stood inside the classroom for a while, motionless. Remus sat at the desk and stared at his feet. Hilary walked towards him and put a hand around his shoulder when Remus heard her gasp when he pulled her to him, burrowing his face to the space between her neck.

"I'm not going to lie to you because I don't know if it's all going to be alright. I know you've been deceived. If you feel like crying, just cry, I'm just here." She felt him pull her closer while she stroked his back.

He finally thought someone liked him when Priestley kissed her the other night. Guess she like Sirius better. Why is he always left behind?

_James is so cool! His hair is so cute!_

_Sirius' so hot! I hope he'll ask me out._

_And Black's rich!_

_Too bad, Potter's really persistent with Evans._

There's even someone who fancies Peter! He immediately shoved his thoughts about his friends. He shouldn't be jealous. They're there for him in times when he needed them. In the times of his painful transformation, they were always there to accompany him and keep him from harming anybody.

They stayed in that position neither moving nor saying anything.

"So… you like me?" he asked teasingly, still holding her close.

She pinched his nape. "Ow! Now, what was that for?" Remus broke from their embrace and asked indignantly.

"Dream on Gryffindor," she said nonchalantly.

They looked at each other and they both laughed.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Thanks… a lot." She smiled at him.

And without thinking, he pulled her face to him and their lips crashed. He heard her gasp in shock. When she finally recovered she gave her reply by softly kissing him back.

"You devirginized my lips," she said accusingly when they broke apart. He laughed. "At least you're the one who did it," she added meaningfully.

They looked at each other and walked out of the classroom.

"What happens after this?" Hilary asked, afraid to know what he would anwer.

"I don't know." His voice was low, she could barely hear. "All I know is that I want to know if it would work out between us," he paused. "Let's just keep this for a while. I don't want you to get hurt once those purebloods knew about us." He glanced at her and saw her staring at the floor.

"Yeah, I don't want your friends to hate you because I'm a Slytherin."

"Nonsense! They would understand. Perhaps it would take time for them but they would," he answered.

"Yes. I know."

They walked silently, hands linked together until they reached the dungeons.

"I'll…er, see you tomorrow?" Remus asked.

She giggled. "Discreetly," she added as a matter of factly.

"Right." And with that, he turned his back and started to walk.

"Remus, wait," she said softly. He turned around and looked at her.

"If anything goes wrong, if this doesn't work, if something bad happens and there's no one there, including me, to comfort you and to be with you," she paused, not certain if she should go on. "Just think of me, ok? Be strong. Don't be afraid to cry but remain strong for yourself. Just think of my shoulder.

"Remember the people that once cared for you and remember that somewhere, even in the places you never knew, there would be someone who would accept you for who you are. Don't think that you're not good enough because you deserve much more."

Remus was confused. It was as if she knew something he didn't but did not ask. He simply walked to her and pulled her once again in a tighter hug. "Thanks," he said as he kissed her neck. They kissed again, more passionately before each said their goodnights. "Take care of yourself and be careful. Tell me if anything hurts."

"I will." And with that, he left her to the dungeons.

As he walked to the Gryffindor tower, he thought of what happened tonight. It all happened so fast. It's as if the night was surreal. He was glad, however, that there is one person that liked him for who he is and that's all that matters right now. His insecurities faded away as he thought of this night. When he walked through the portrait hole, he was beaming to his friends.

"Still awake?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, we're waiting… What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

"What? Nothing," he replied nonchalantly. "I'm going to sleep, thanks for waiting." He passed them and went to his room.

"What do you think happened, mate? His glowing!" Sirius sounded nervous.

"Maybe, that Harvey girl kissed him," squeaked Peter.

"NO!" both James and Sirius exclaimed. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, let's hear what Remus' would say… if she's not that bad for a female version of Snape, maybe we can handle her," James said.

"Now I'm really beginning to think you fancy her, James!" James just rolled his eyes at Sirius' comment.

Meanwhile, Remus smiled to himself while he planned for his next Prefect rounds with Hilary. That night, he slept like a baby.


End file.
